


Methodical

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you kissed your boyfriend, you didn't want to have to worry that you were kissing someone else. Was that too much to ask?</p>
<p>Yugi Mutou/Reader<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methodical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trista_K](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trista_K).



> This was taken from a one shot booklet on another site. Here are the original author's notes:
> 
> Yugi is surprisingly hard to write. Maybe because he spends most of the show as an entirely different person but his personality doesn't feel very established.  
> Hope you enjoy this Trista_K! :D

  
**Methodical** adj.  
1\. Done according to a systematic or established form of procedure.  
2\. Painstaking, especially slow and careful; deliberate.  
\-----

Was it too much to ask that you be able to just kiss your boyfriend without having to worry that you were kissing the wrong guy? You needed a way to tell your boyfriend apart from the spirit residing in his body. 

So you dragged your boyfriend home after school, threw him into his room and locked the door behind you. “Yugi?” you checked. 

“Yeah.” He sounded nervous. “What are we, I mean...” He squeaked. “What are you doing?” 

You studied him and noticed how he shifted nervously under your gaze. “Let Yami out.” 

“What?!” 

“Change into him. Or however you phrase it. I want to see Yami.” 

“Okay, I guess.” 

There was a moment of silence while you stared at Yugi trying to notice any physical change that might happen. 

“Did you want something?” Yami's voice was much deeper than Yugi's, but you already knew that and it didn't help you at all. You wanted a physical change, something that you could see. 

“Change back.” 

Yami glared at you. “Not until you explain what's going on. I think Yugi deserves an answer.” 

He was such an ass. “Piss off. It's none of your business.” 

“No.” 

“Fine.” You huffed. “I'm trying to find a physical difference between you and Yugi. I'm sick of kissing **you** on accident. Now change back.” 

You kept glaring at him. You expected him to verbally agree to change back, so you were surprised when Yugi suddenly said, “It's me.” 

His meek voice was too cute and you compulsively hugged him. Then you had an idea. You released Yugi and began digging through your bag for a piece of paper and your measuring tape. 

“Stand still,” you told him as you wrapped the tape around his stomach. You wrote down the measurements before carefully measuring the length of his shoulders. You wrote down that number before eying him to determine if you should measure anywhere else. “Take your pants off.” 

“WHAT?! NO!” Yugi clutched the waistband of his pants. “Why?!” 

“Just checking to see if you guys are identical everywhere.” 

Yugi simply stared at you with wide eyes. Maybe your suggestion broke him? 

“I... I think he's a little taller than I am.” 

“You're so cute when you blush.” You smiled at him. “Drop the pants so I can take a measurement.” 

“Still?!” 

“Well he's _taller_ than you right?” You winked at him as you said taller. “So I've gotta check.” 

“No! He's really taller than me! As in height!” 

You blinked. “How haven't I noticed that?” Then you carefully measured Yugi and wrote down his height. 

“Okay. One last change. Tell the spirit to keep his mouth shut.” 

“I refuse to be ordered around by you.” 

Yami was such a conceited jerk. Well at least you knew that he was undeniably present. You bit your retort back before measuring him and writing your measurements down. Then you compared them. “How are you taller?! What IS that?” 

Yami gave you a condescending smile. “Magic.” 

“Ugh, go away and give me my boyfriend back.” You waved your hand dismissively. Now that you knew what to look for, it was easy to see that Yami seemed to shrink a bit as he turned into Yugi. It wasn't a very big difference, but hopefully it would keep you from confusing the two of them. 

You kissed his nose. “Thanks for putting up with that.” 

“No problem.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “So you have your answer.” 

“Yep. The stench of ego fills the air whenever Yami is around. You clearly smell nicer.” You grinned knowing that the stupid Pharaoh was probably objecting. 

Then you pressed your lips to Yugi's. “Let's find something better to do.”


End file.
